A Few of My Favorite Things
by NotMarge
Summary: "When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad." A character specific list of favorites. As told by the characters themselves. No rhyming required.
1. Steve Rogers

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Steve Rogers

* * *

1\. Swan Diving Out of Any and All Airborne Craft Without a Parachute

2\. Playing 'Who's the Bigger Smartass' with Bucky Barnes

3\. Playing 'Who's the Bigger Smartass' with Sam Wilson

4\. The Internet

5\. Freedom

6\. Liberty

7\. The Secret Hope of One Day Fondue-ing with a Real Live Girl

8\. Getting References

9\. Peggy Carter's Red Dress

10\. Throwing The Shield At Anything Evil

* * *

 **So this here's my emotional therapy to help get me through the next three weeks. I'm going to try to publish daily.**

 **And it's better than whining.**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**

 **Everyone appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**

 **I'll also take requests. Be warned I'm more of a movie person, not so much comic cannon.**


	2. Tony Stark

I do not own Marvel anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Tony Stark

* * *

1\. Being Right

2\. Pepper Potts' Bare Feet

3\. Pepper Potts

4\. Playing 'Who's the Bigger Smartass' with Everyone in Existence

5\. Sciencing with/Torturing/Arguing with Bruce

6\. Finagling with Everybody's Stuff

7\. Monologuing

8\. AC/DC

9\. Drinky Drinks

10\. Bromance with Rhodey

* * *

 **Thanks to brigid1318, DinahRay, and CloudSplashSummer (awesome penname!) for your sweet reviews!**


	3. Natasha Romanoff

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Natasha Romanoff

* * *

1\. Teasing Nongenarian Superheroes About Their Age

2\. Waxing Nostalgic with Clint During Battles

3\. Flirtatious Banter

4\. Being Barefoot

5\. Beating the Crap Out of People Who Need It

6\. Beating the Crap Out of People Who Need It While Barefoot

7\. Being Auntie Nat to 'Smaller Agents'

8\. Nick Fury

9\. Changing Hairstyles

10\. Bruce Banner's Soft-spoken Good Guy Angst

* * *

 **Thanks to DinahRay and brigid1318 for reviewing!**


	4. Bucky Barnes

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Bucky Barnes

* * *

1\. Broken Metal Detectors

2\. Playing 'Who's the Bigger Smartass' with Steve Rogers

3\. Steve Rogers

4\. Plums

5\. Being One of the Good Guys

6\. Pretty Girls in Pretty Dresses

7\. Science Expos

8\. Going to Science Expos with Pretty Girls in Pretty Dresses

9\. Going Dancing with Pretty Girls in Pretty Dresses

10\. Payback

* * *

 **Thanks to DinahRay, and brigid1318 for the great reviews !**


	5. Scott Lang

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Scott Lang

* * *

1\. Orange Slices

2\. The Red Button

3\. Captain America

4\. Captain America's Shield

5\. Sleep

6\. Giant Mode

7\. Running Around on Natasha Romanoff

8\. Ruining Moments

9 Finagling with Iron Man's Internal Mechanisms

10\. Cassie Lang

* * *

 **Thanks to brigid1318 for reviewing! :D**


	6. Clint Barton

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Clint Barton

* * *

1\. Never Missing

2\. Bantering with Natasha Romanoff During Battles

3\. Laura Barton

4\. Playing ' Who's the Bigger Smartass' with the General Vicinity

5\. Remodeling the House

6\. Lila Barton

7\. Cooper Barton

8\. Getting People Off Their Asses

9\. Hearing Aid Mute Setting

10\. More Arrows

* * *

 **I almost didn't post tonight. Just lay down and pass out. But here I am.**

 **Thanks to brigid1318,p and ThatGypsyWriter for reviewing. You guys are sweet!**

 **And now I'll pass out.**

 **Zonk.**


	7. Wanda Maximoff

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Wanda Maximoff

* * *

1\. Paprikash

2\. Getting Off Ass

3\. Pietro Maximoff

4\. Using Powers to Throw Things

5\. Short Skirts

6\. Pietro Maximoff

7\. Using Powers to Fly

8\. The Vision . . . Maybe

9\. Pietro Maximoff

10\. Being Part of a Team

* * *

 **The list was particularly difficult to write tonight. And that's why it was so important that I did. Yay.**

 **Moving along.**

 **Thanks to brigid1318 for reviewing :D**


	8. Peter Parker

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Peter Parker

* * *

1\. Aunt May

2\. Aerial Gymnastics

3\. That Really Old Movie, 'Empire Strikes Back'

4\. Finagling with Science & Technology

5\. Spider Senses

6\. Gwen Stacy . . . uh, Mary Jane Watson . . . uh . . .

7\. Talking During Battles

8\. Talking During Conversations

9\. Talking

10\. Impressing Mr. Stark

* * *

 **I still haven't processed Spider-Man working with the Avengers yet but it was interesting!**

 **Thanks to brigid1318 and ThatGypsyWriter for your reviews!**


	9. Sam Wilson

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Sam Wilson

* * *

1\. Flying

2\. Playing 'Who's the Bigger Smartass' with Everyone

3\. Not Moving Seats Up

4\. Getting Natasha Romanoff to Thank Redwing

5\. Hating Bucky Barnes Because of All the Reasons

6\. Jogging on the Right

7\. Marvin Gaye's 1972 'Trouble Man' Soundtrack

8\. Orange Juice

9\. Intiating Dialogue Among Veterans

10\. Beating Up the Bad Guys

* * *

 **Thanks to brigid1318 and ThatGypsyWriter for reviewing!**


	10. The Vision

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

The Vision

* * *

1\. Equations

2\. Learning to Understand Humanity

3\. Walking Through/Flying Through Things

4\. Being Real

5\. Wanda Maximoff

6\. Honesty

7\. Learning to Understand the Stone

8\. Turtlenecks

9\. Spock

10\. The Right Thing

* * *

 **Special thanks to DinahRay and brigid1318 for being supportive of me!**


	11. T'Challa

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

T'Challa

* * *

1\. Wakanda

2\. Loyalty

3\. Few Words

4\. King T'Chaka

5\. Accomplishing More with Just Two People

6\. Not Moving Pianos

7\. Helping Worthy People Find Peace

8\. Natasha Romanoff's Discomfort with Politics

9\. Panther Tooth Chokers

10\. Panthers

* * *

 **Four minutes to midnight, whee!**

 **Ah, three!**

 **Grateful thanks to brigid1318 and ThatGypsyWriter for reviewing!**


	12. James Rhodes

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

James Rhodes

* * *

1\. Flying

2\. Playing 'Who's the Bigger Smartass' with Tony Stank

3\. Tony Stank

4\. Justice

5\. Order

6\. The War Machine Suit

7\. New Walking Technology

8\. The Really Old Delivery Guy Who Can't Read

9\. Making Tony Deal with It

10\. Loyalty

* * *

 **Disagree with me if you must, but Don Cheadle is awesome!**

 **Anyway, hope you're enjoying these, short and silly as they are.**

 **Thanks to brigid1318 for reviewing!**

 **Also thanks to GossJane for adding your support as well.**


	13. Helmut Zemo

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Helmut Zemo

* * *

1\. Son

2\. Wife

3\. Father

4\. Black Coffee

5\. Bacon

6\. Details

7\. Plans

8\. Voicemail

9\. When People are Oblivious

10\. Seeing an Empire Fall

* * *

 **See, even bad guys can have lists.**

 **But why was he a bad guy? Because his family died and he went after the people he deemed responsible.**

 **No, I'm not saying he's right. I'm saying he was human.**

 **Thanks to brigid1318 for always reviewing :)**

 **Also, my reason for needing to write this daily list has finally to an end. Yes, I can now pass through metal detectors, yay!**


	14. Nick Fury

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Nick Fury

* * *

1\. Keeping All the Secrets

2\. Gun and Ones in a Paper Bag Totin' Grandad

3\. Being an Outright Badass

4\. The Black Armoured SUV

5\. Sunglasses

6\. The Hobo Look

7\. Maria Hill

8\. Monologuing

9\. Helicarriers

10\. Keeping An Eye (or Both) Open

* * *

 **Another week that calls for something like this.**

 **No, I didn't shatter anything else. Just trying to stay even.**

 **Thanks to brigid1318 for reviewing :)**


	15. Everett Ross

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Everett Ross

* * *

1\. Being a Smartass to Bad Guys

2\. Being in Charge

3\. Weapons' Receipts

4\. Gray Suits

5\. Working for the Good Guys

6\. Zap

7\. Clearance

8\. Inescapable Glass Cages

9\. Absolute Confidence

10\. Walkie Talkies

* * *

 **So seriously, I was like, is Bilbo Baggins mouthing off to Jefferson, the Mad Hatter of Once Upon a Time? Dude, that beats my fanfiction!**

 **CinemaSins reference, anyone?**

 **No? Okay then . . .**

 **Thanks to brigid1318, DinahRay, and unicorn brownies (oh shut up, that's adorbs) for reviewing!**


	16. Maria Hill

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Maria Hill

* * *

1\. Being the Unflinching Maria Hill

2\. Electroshock Batoning Bad Guys

3\. Shooting Bad Guys

4\. Anything that Involves Hurting Bad Guys

5\. Being in the Tetrad of Amazing Females with Peggy Carter, Natasha Romanoff, and Melinda May

6\. All of the Above Females

7\. Being the 'Go-To' of Nick Fury

8\. No Hesitations

9\. Being Too Awesome to Need a #10

* * *

 **At first I didn't much notice of her. How wrong I was .**

 **Thanks to brigid1318 and unicorn brownies for reviewing! :)**


	17. Thunderbolt Ross

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross

* * *

1\. Not Being Called Thaddeus

2\. Taking Action

3\. Putting Everyone in Their Place

4\. Being Really, Really Grizzled

5\. Being in Charge of the Raft

6\. Really Thick Documents Full of Tiny Print

7\. Just Shooting . . . Any of the Green Ones

8\. The Non-Heart Attack Inducing Backswing

9\. Betty Ross

10\. Bristle Comb Mustaches

* * *

 **The well of Civil War characters runneth dry, ya'll! Might be time branch out, yeah?**

 **Thanks to brigid1318, unicorn brownies, and Merri Weather Lewis for reviewing!**


	18. Phil Coulson

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Phil Coulson

* * *

1\. Being the Son of Coul

2\. Driving Lola

3\. Flying Lola

4\. Lola

5\. Complete Set of Vintage Captain America Trading Cards

6\. Getting Captain America to Sign Complete Set of Captain America Trading Cards

7\. Melinda May

8\. Super Cool Bio Hand

9\. Being an Unassuming Badass

10\. Shooting Loki

* * *

 **Yay, Phil! Whee!**

 **Ahem . . .**

 **Thanks to brigid1318 for reviewing!**


	19. Bruce Banner

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Bruce Banner

* * *

1\. Science

2\. Self-Control

3\. Natasha Romanoff in a Bathrobe

4\. Natasha Romanoff

5\. Being Treated Normal by Tony Stark

6\. Blueberries

7\. Stretchy Pants

8\. Soar-Flying

9\. Smashing Bad Guys

10\. Punching Thor

* * *

 **I did it, I did it! I survived the week! And quite well, I might add! Yay!**

 ***Collapses into a twitching heap***

 **And thanks to unicorn brownies and brigid1318 for reviewing!**

 **See you all here again the next time I'm either inspired or on the verge of putting somebody or something through a wall.**

 **Til next time!**


	20. Thor

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Thor

* * *

1\. Jane Foster

2\. Moljnor

3\. A Coffee

4\. Another Coffee

5\. Watching Everybody but Steve Rogers Try to Lift Mjolnir

6\. Mother Frigga

7\. Feasting

8\. Playing 'Who's the Bigger Smartass' with Enemies

9\. Loki

10\. Watching Geriatric Human Males Partake of the Asgardian Mead

* * *

 **Inspired, yes. Toward immediate violence, no. Actually things are going pretty well, yay!**

 **And I hope they are for you too.**

 **Thanks to brigid1318, DinahRay, and Cloudsplashsummer for your kind reviews!**


	21. Logan

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Logan

* * *

1\. Cigars

2\. Being the Biggest Smartass Ever

3\. The Red Button on Scott Summers' Motorcycle

4\. Jean Grey

5\. Giving Hank McCoy Crap

6\. Beer

7\. The F word

8\. Leaping Double Stab

9\. No Underwear

10\. Finally, The End

* * *

 **Okay, this one is for DinahRay and I hope I did it right!**

 **Thanks to brigid1318, DinahRay, cairistone7, and brynerose for your reviews!**


	22. Loki

I do not own Marvel Anything.

Or The Sound of Music.

A Few of My Favorite Things

(in no particular order)

Loki

* * *

1\. Mischief

2\. Mother Frigga

3\. Being Burdened with a Glorious Purpose

4\. Other People's Fear

5\. Making Other People Kneel

6\. Wielding the Scepter

7\. Yelling at Dull Creatures

8\. Misdirection

9\. Thor

10\. Feeling Superior

* * *

 **Just posted a bad Loki fic. Now posting this Loki chapter. Yay!**

 **Thanks to brigid1318 and DinahRay for your reviews!**


End file.
